<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Play When It Comes to My Heart by Magnetism_bind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268734">Don’t Play When It Comes to My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind'>Magnetism_bind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anne has complicated feelings, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fingering, First Time, Karaoke, Kissing, Modern Era, Nerves, a little bit of internalized misogyny, arm-wrestling, feelings for girls, hanging at the local bar, mention of Jack &amp; Anne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne wrestles with being attracted to a woman she sees at her local bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Bonny/Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Play When It Comes to My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the tumblr prompt: 'fight me, you attractive stranger' with silverflint or maxanne??' - I chose Maxanne here because I got another ask with silverflint and the same prompt. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The woman was watching her again. Anne could feel it all the way across the room. It was maybe the fourth time she’d seen her in here. It was hard to miss her to be honest. There were other women in the bar, sure, but something about her kept drawing Anne’s attention.</p>
<p>Anne had tried to both ignore it as well as figure out what it was. She couldn’t pinpoint it. There was just something about her. She was just a woman sitting at the bar, sipping one of those drinks with a little umbrella in it, and talking to the bartender from time to time. Her curly hair was loose over her shoulders and she wore one of those little crop tops that Anne openly scoffed at, and secretly loved the look of. It suited this woman perfectly, the dark blue of the material bringing out the golden hue of her skin.</p>
<p>Her jean shorts ended mid-thigh and once she had gotten up to the bathroom and Anne’s eyes had followed her without meaning to, watching the way she moved in them. When she’d come back, she’d walked past the table Anne was at, and Anne had shifted her gaze to the floor. The woman wore black sandals that tied delicately around her ankle and her toenails were painted a light blushing pink shade.</p>
<p>Anne kept looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She’d always thought she was confident, pretty sure of herself, She knew she could take most men in a fight, she could hold her liquor. All of that, she was fine with. But the way this woman held herself, the way she walked, comfortable in her own skin simply by moving through the room. Anne had no idea what that was like.</p>
<p>Finally Anne turned her head away and went back to what she had been doing. The man seated in front of her, one of Vane’s buddies, she didn’t remember his name, grinned at her. Like he thought he was gonna win this thing. Anne smiled back at him, sharp and sweet, like a fox letting the hunter get a little closer before the bite.</p>
<p>“Let’s do this, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Over his shoulder she could see Jack and Vane grinning at her. Anne rolled her eyes and put her arm up. It wasn’t her business if Vane liked setting his men up so she could knock them down. Teaching them a lesson about not to get too cocky. Never assume a victory.</p>
<p>It was easy to beat his ass and Anne enjoyed doing it. She’d always liked this part. She liked the look in their eyes when they realized they were going to beat by a skinny little bitch as she knew that’s how they saw her. That would teach them too, whether they liked it or not.</p>
<p>When his arm slumped down in defeat, there was a whoop from Jack and Vane just laughed.</p>
<p>Anne sat back, just smirking and drinking her beer as the guy got up, grumbling about being cheated somehow as he went.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Anne looked up, flushed with victory to see the attractive woman standing in front of her, holding her drink.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Anne kept it curt, not wanting to be drawn into a conversation with her. She had no idea what to talk about with her.</p>
<p>The woman just smiled and sat down in the spot vacated by the defeated guy. She took a sip of beer and set it down. “Come on then, fight me you attractive stranger.”</p>
<p>Her voice was a low purr that sent warmth sliding all over Anne’s body, all the way down to her toes, making them curl slightly in her boots.</p>
<p>She gave a sharp shrug of her shoulders, and put her arm back up. “All right then.”</p>
<p>“I’m Max.” The woman offered, like knowing her name meant anything to Anne.</p>
<p>“Anne.” Anne told her reluctantly.</p>
<p>Max leaned in and their hands gripped each other. Anne felt a shiver of something slippery and undefinable slide between her shoulder blades. Max’s hand was warm in hers. It shouldn’t have felt intimate, like they were doing something private here in the middle of the room surrounded by people, but all the same it felt exactly like that.</p>
<p>She gripped harder, sweating, not wanting to give an inch, not wanting to let this woman beat her for some reason she didn’t even understand. Max muttered something under her breath and gave a little grunt. She put up a good fight but slowly her arm gave way and Anne slammed it down on the table with a howl of triumph.</p>
<p>To her surprise Max just grinned at her when Anne looked up at her. “Fuck, you’re good at that.”</p>
<p>“Had a lot of practice.” Anne reached for her beer and took a swig. She felt self-conscious sitting here with Max, but she couldn’t bring herself to get up and move away yet. Her hand still throbbed from clasping Max’s. She wished it would stop.</p>
<p>Max brushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear. “Well, that was fun.”</p>
<p>Anne was tongue-tied, not sure where this was going. It was fun, but she wasn’t sure they were on the same page as to why. Beating Max wasn’t like beating the guys. It was different. She didn’t want to think too much about why it was, it just was. She took another sip of beer, not really looking at Max.</p>
<p>Max waited but still Anne said nothing and then finally, Max gave a little shrug. “I suppose I should be going then.”</p>
<p>“Cheers, yeah.” Anne mumbled, focusing on her beer, still not wanting to look up at her again. Her shoulders felt tight and her face felt hot and she didn’t want to be here anymore even though it wasn’t that late.</p>
<p>She watched Max through her hair as Max returned to the bar. The bartender said something and Max gave that shrug again, slipping onto her stool. The bartender poured her another drink, and then for a moment, Anne could have sworn the blonde woman glanced in her direction, but she turned her attention back to Max.</p>
<p>Anne finished her beer and went over to the table where Jack was, playing cards. She touched his shoulder. “Think I’m gonna head back.”</p>
<p>He looked up at her in concern. “Everything all right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need some air.”</p>
<p>He gave her a nod. “See you at home.”</p>
<p>“See you.”</p>
<p>She went without looking back over at the bar though she knew Max watching her from her seat at the bar, just like she had been when Anne had first gotten there.  </p>
<p>Anne walked home through the late summer night smelling the jasmine in the air. The slight rain from earlier made everything humid and warm, but she liked it. It made her think of the warmth Max seemed to stir in her, no matter how much Anne tried to deny it.</p>
<p>Max wasn’t like the women she was usually drawn to. There had been a few others over the years but none like this. None like Max.</p>
<p>So far she hadn’t really done anything about it. It hadn’t been necessary. But this. Anne didn’t know what to do with this, the way that she kept looking for Max when she walked into the bar now. How she was disappointed when Max wasn’t there now, even if it made it easier if she wasn’t.</p>
<p>How it felt to have Max’s hand in hers. Anne touched her the center of her palm with her fingertips, feeling a trace of that warmth from before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*  *  *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached the flat and went up the stairs to their floor. She locked the door behind her but left the chain off. Jack would stumble in later. For now she was relieved to be alone.</p>
<p>Anne undressed in the bedroom, tossing her t-shirt and jeans in the laundry basket in the corner. She grabbed her sleep t-shirt and pulled it on before going into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Her reflection caught her eye and she gazed back at herself, wondering what Max saw when she looked at Anne.</p>
<p>She crawled into bed and pulled the sheet up to her knees.  The darkness was soft and warm though she had left the window open earlier in the hopes that the room would cool off. She liked this room, liked this flat. She liked living here with Jack. But at the same time, tonight it felt a little stifling. Like there was more out there, but she had to make a move if she wanted to experience it.</p>
<p>When Jack came in, she was still awake. She listened to him undressing in the dark, humming a little tune under his breath. When he was in his boxers and t-shirt, he crawled in beside her. Anne turned and moved close, burying her face in his shoulder. Jack draped his arm around her shoulder, murmuring soft words into her hair. Finally she could sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*  *  *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Friday night the next time Anne went back to the bar. She’d gotten out of it the last few times, with the excuse of working late but that wouldn’t work forever. And besides…it was her bar, her spot. She couldn’t avoid going there just because of the way Max looked at her.</p>
<p>Max was there when she walked in though and Anne turned quickly to their regular booth. Jack was chatting with someone but moved over to make room for her as she slid in beside him.</p>
<p>She glanced to the bar.</p>
<p>“How about another round?” Jack asked, sliding his empty glass towards her.</p>
<p>“I just got here.”</p>
<p>“So how about a first round?” He made a face at her and she grabbed the glass without responding.</p>
<p>She went up to the bar a few feet away from Max and put the order in.</p>
<p>“Evening.”</p>
<p>Anne turned her head to see Max gazing at her. She gave a nod.</p>
<p>“How about it?” Max asked. “You up for another challenge?”</p>
<p>Anne shrugged. “All right.” She moved closer and started to put her arm up on the bar.</p>
<p> Max just shook her head. “Not wrestling this time.”</p>
<p>The way she said wrestling conjured up a promise of something else, something that sent heat flushing Anne’s cheeks and made her sweat a little between her breasts.</p>
<p>“What then?”</p>
<p>Max jerked her head towards the stage.</p>
<p>“What, no.” Anne had done karaoke there but she usually only did it under duress for Jack and usually she was drunk.</p>
<p>“I dare you.” Max’s eyes glinted as she challenged her. She didn’t think Anne would do it.</p>
<p>The bartender set Anne’s beers in front of her and she took them without answering Max. She made her way over to the booth and set Jack’s beer down. He took it without looking up at her. She took a sip of her own and looked back over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Max leaned against the bar, resting her elbows on it as she waited to see what Anne would do.</p>
<p>Anne took another sip of her beer and set it down, suddenly making up her mind. She could do this.  </p>
<p>“Anne?” Now Jack looked at her.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>She felt Jack watching her as she followed Max across the room to the stage but she didn’t look back.</p>
<p>Max smiled at her over the microphone. “I’ll do the first part, and you take the second, okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Anne gripped the mic, trying not to worry over what song Max would pick.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes when she heard the first beats of the song starting. Fuck you, she wanted to say, but when she opened her eyes, and looked straight at Max, she couldn’t get the words out.</p>
<p>Anne felt like she couldn’t breathe as Max sang right at her, the words dripping over her skin like honey. It was so unfair that Max was singing Maroon 5 at her like this. Singing about spending time together, making things right, needing more time, about Max needing a girl like her. It wasn’t true, was it? How could Max want that?</p>
<p>Anne took a deep breath and started singing the Cardi B verse. She felt Max’s surprise that Anne not only knew the words but could actually sing. She saw the surprise turn to delight in Max’s eyes and felt that familiar rush of heat again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*  *  *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afterwards they sat on barstools half facing each other as they ordered another round of drinks. Anne was painfully aware of how close Max was. Of the way her tanktop hugged her body, the way her slim thighs in her capris braced casually on the barstool. Her hair was pulled back tonight, but those few curls kept escaping her hair tie. Anne wanted to touch them with her fingertips so much they ached with it.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you were actually going to do it.” Max said frankly, eyes skating over Anne’s black AC/DC -t-shirt.</p>
<p>Anne shrugged. “I know pop songs. I just prefer rock.”</p>
<p>They talked about music then and concerts and it was easier than Anne thought even if occasionally it still felt like she didn’t know what she was doing.</p>
<p>It was getting later and she felt a hint of panic at the thought of Max leaving and having to start all over again the next time. She knew she didn’t want the night to end even if she wasn’t sure how it was supposed to go from here.</p>
<p>“Would you like to come back to mine, have another drink?” She asked finally.</p>
<p>Max looked faintly surprised, but the wide smile that blossomed upon her lips made any fears Anne have about not being interested disappear.</p>
<p>“Let me just go to the washroom and grab my stuff, okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll be outside.” She couldn’t see Jack anywhere which meant he was probably having a smoke.</p>
<p>Anne found him outside, scrolling through his phone. “There you are, darling.”</p>
<p>“Is it alright if you crash at Charles’s tonight?” she asked, hating to ask but desperately needing him to agree to this.</p>
<p>He gave her a look. “Something happening that I should know about?”</p>
<p>“Max and me….” She paused, trying to think about how to say it. “She’s coming home with me.”</p>
<p>“I see.” He was quiet for a moment and then just nodded. “Of course I can sleep at Charles’s.” He leaned in and brushed his lips across her forehead. “And you have my blessing.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t ask for it.” Anne muttered but all the same she was glad to hear him say it. It was the first time either of them had brought someone else home since their relationship had shifted into its current status. She’d always kinda thought Jack would be the first to do so, and yet here they were.</p>
<p>“Yet all the same you have it.” Jack grinned. “Have fun tonight.” He ground his cigarette butt into the pavement, gave her a little salute and headed back inside.</p>
<p>Max came out, a small purse over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ready?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>They fell into step together and Anne’s nerves returned. Her palms felt sweaty as she walked, her chest felt too tight. What if she was making a mistake?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*  *  * </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they reached the flat it was easier and harder all the same time. She was comfortable here, but she’d never brought a woman home before. She’d never…</p>
<p>“You live here. With Jack?”  Max looked around with interest.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Anne went into the kitchen and got a bottle of wine. When she came back Max was sitting cross-legged on the sofa.</p>
<p>She poured them each a glass and set the bottle on the coffee table before sitting on the other end of the sofa.</p>
<p>“We’re mates.” She said, knowing she needed to offer some kind of explanation for Jack and her, but not really wanting to get into it. “I mean, we used to…but now we don’t.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” Max reached for a glass and took a sip before looking at her.</p>
<p>Anne took a breath, licked her lips. “I’ve never done this before.”</p>
<p>It felt like cowardice, admitting it, but she knew it was better to get it out in the open so Max wouldn’t get her hopes up and be disappointed when it wasn’t any good.</p>
<p>Max cocked her head, looking at her. “This…” And then she got it. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Anne shifted a little on the sofa. She took a sip of wine. “If that’s a problem for you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a problem for me.” Max said softly. She reached over and set her wine on the table, and then she reached for Anne’s glass and set it down as well.</p>
<p>Then she turned, half kneeling on the sofa as she looked at Anne. “I am honored to be with you tonight.”</p>
<p>Anne felt heat rush to her cheeks. She licked her lips again and then before she could second-guess herself, she leaned in.</p>
<p>The first touch of Max’s lips against hers nearly made her head swim. Max’s lips were so soft, Anne felt as thought she would drown in them.</p>
<p>They sank down on the sofa, still kissing, Max’s hand on her waist. Somehow Anne was bold enough to touch Max’s shoulder. Max’s skin was warm under her touch. She let her fingertips trail down over Max’s shoulder to the curve of her arm.</p>
<p>Max’s fingers pressed into her hip and Anne gave a little moan.</p>
<p>She drew back slightly, looking at Max.</p>
<p>Max wetted her lips, gazing back at her, waiting for Anne to speak.</p>
<p>She wasn’t pushing this, even though she looked as hungry for it as Anne felt. It gave Anne courage. “Should we go in there?” Anne asked, nodding towards the bedroom.</p>
<p>Max nodded.</p>
<p>Anne led the way self-conscious again, though her lips stung from Max’s kisses and her entire body was humming.</p>
<p>She started getting undressed quickly, watching Max do the same out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>She straightened up, letting her hair fall over her breasts as she stood there. Max smiled and held out her hand. It was Anne’s bedroom but Max led the way over to the bed and drew her down beside her. Her breasts swayed as she moved and Anne was mesmerized by the sight. She wanted to drink in the sight of Max. She wanted to touch her everywhere yet she didn’t dare.</p>
<p>Max leaned in to kiss her again and Anne followed, leaning back against her pillows, letting Max lean over her. She hated not being the one in control but her uncertainty made her too nervous to try. It was easier to let Max touch her, and every time Max did, the way her fingertips brushed over Anne’s collarbone, the way she caressed Anne’s breasts, the way her fingers fit into the curve of Anne’s hips, every time Anne thought, ‘Now I know how. I can do that. I can do this,’ as though she were learning a foreign language for the first time. Every touch felt wondrously new and yet familiar at the same time, restoring her confidence.</p>
<p>Max settled between Anne’s legs. “Is this all right?” The question was warm on Anne’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Anne’s voice sounded thick to her own ears. She could hardly breathe as Max lowered her head.</p>
<p>The first brush of her tongue over Anne’s clit made her tremble all over. She wasn’t even close to coming but having Max do that alone felt so unbelievably good she thought she would die from it. Max licked her slowly, gently, taking her time until Anne felt brave enough to reach down and touch her hair.</p>
<p>“More.” She whispered, the word sounding like a rasp of a prayer on her tongue. “Please, Max.”</p>
<p>There was a light in Max’s eyes at the way Anne said her name, and she leaned up to press a kiss to Anne’s lips before ducking down between her legs again.</p>
<p>Anne cried out as Max touched her, sucking at her clit, her fingers stroking Anne’s folds until they slipped inside her. She lost track of everything then, caught up in the pleasure of Max touching her. Max’s body moving over hers. She came in a flood of wonder, feeling it ripple over her body.</p>
<p>Max leaned up to kiss her and Anne gasped at tasting herself on Max’s tongue. She cupped Max’s face, kissing her again and again as Max straddled her hips, pressing against Anne’s mound.</p>
<p>Max started moving and Anne moaned, the pressure building inside her again.</p>
<p>Max pressed against her, her breath coming faster and faster. Anne cupped her breasts, just staring at her, amazed that she was doing this with Max and then she felt a rush of warmth against her mound and Max cried out softly. She leaned down against Anne’s chest, panting slightly. Her hair had slipped loose and Anne threaded her fingers through it as she let her arms go around Max’s back, holding her there. She never wanted to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*  *  *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning though Anne woke first to find Max still asleep beside her. She was curled up next to Anne, her breasts pressing against Anne’s side. Anne lay there for a moment, just looking at her. And then she felt panicked at the thought of Max waking up and wanting to talk. Anne couldn’t talk about this yet. She just couldn’t.</p>
<p>She slipped out of bed and grabbed her clothes before sneaking out of her own bedroom like a thief. She dressed hurriedly in the bathroom before starting to leave. She paused at the door. She couldn’t go without saying something. She knew that at least.</p>
<p>At last she tore a scrap of paper off Jack’s sketchpad by the desk and wrote. “Sorry to go. Early shift. A.” she left it sitting on the kitchen table and went out the door.</p>
<p>The trouble was Anne didn’t have an early shift at the shop she worked at. She didn’t start until this afternoon. So she bummed around the shops for a while before getting a coffee and going to the local park.</p>
<p>She settled on a bench and stared moodily at the kids playing on the playground. She should have stayed. She knew that. But the thought of Max saying, ‘Well, that was nice,’ and then leaving it there was too awful to contemplate. But if she imagined Max wanting more…Anne was stumped.</p>
<p>“Thought I’d find you here.” Jack pushed his sunglasses up on his nose as he settled on the bench next to her.</p>
<p>Anne shrugged. “Thought I’d get a coffee before work.”</p>
<p>“Your shift doesn’t start till 3 and we have a perfectly good coffee machine at home that works fine.” Jack squinted at her. “Want to tell me why you’re avoiding the lovely lady I found in our bedroom this morning?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t talk to her?” Anne stared at him.</p>
<p>“I gallantly offered her some coffee and she declined before getting dressed and departing.” Jack waited. “Last night went….well, I take it?”</p>
<p>“It was….” Anne hesitated. It felt weird to be saying to this to Jack, but he was still her best friend. “Really really good.” She felt a little flushed saying it, and quickly took a sip of coffee.</p>
<p>“I see.” Jack said, which made it sound as though he didn’t. “What seems to be the problem then?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what she’s doing with me!” Anne burst out. “She’s beautiful and smart and confident, and I don’t know….”</p>
<p>“Oh Anne.” Jack said softly. He put his arm around her. “This is something the two of you are going to have to talk over. But for what it’s worth, she’s very lucky if you’re interested in her.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about that.” Anne muttered into his shirt. “Have you seen her?”</p>
<p>“There is nothing to compare there.” Jack gave her shoulder a little shake. “There is only what you see in each other, what you find with each other. All right?”</p>
<p>Anne took a deep breath and released it. “Yeah, all right.”</p>
<p>“Now let’s go home and I’ll make us some breakfast.” Jack squeezed her shoulder and got up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*  *  *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Anne went home after work instead of going to the bar. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, wondering if Max was there, hoping she was coming. She wondered what Max thought of her since she had just left that morning like that.</p>
<p>She turned her head, pressing her face into the pillow. It smelled like Max.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Anne growled into the pillow.</p>
<p>She sat up and ran her hands through hair. She thought about changing her t-shirt but then decided not to. Instead she just grabbed her phone and keys and headed for the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*  *  *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max stood there on the stage, crooning an old Prince song. Anne leaned against the bar, just watching her. She couldn’t imagine Max being too bold, but not being satisfied, that she got. That she understood all too well.</p>
<p>The song ended and there was a rush of applause. Max gave a little bow and then she caught of Anne and she smiled.</p>
<p>Hopping down from the stage she came over to where Anne was.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Max smiled. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to come tonight.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, about last night.” Anne took a breath. “I’m sorry about this morning, I mean. I just…” She stopped, made herself go slow. “I liked having you there. It was just a bit…much all of a sudden. You know what I mean?”</p>
<p>She crossed her fingers behind her back, in a childish hope that Max understood her. That she knew that Anne wanted this and wanted her, and that was just going to take time.</p>
<p>“We can go slow.” Max said quietly. Slowly she touched Anne’s hand, squeezing her fingers gently before letting go again. “If you like.”</p>
<p>Anne stood there, and then she reached for Max’s hand again, holding it more firmly in her own. “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>She smiled at Max and then with a burst of confidence, she led Max by the hand over to the booth where Jack was.</p>
<p>“There’s someone I want you to meet.” She said to both of them. “I mean, I know you met this morning, but properly now.”</p>
<p>“Jack.” Jack drawled, leaning out of the booth to offer his hand.</p>
<p>“Max.” Max shook it, smiling at him.</p>
<p>Jack looked at them. “Now would you two like to guard the booth while I get us a round of drinks?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, all right.” Anne moved aside so he could get up. His hand brushed her side for a moment and then he was gone, away to the bar.</p>
<p>They settled into the booth and Max’s knee pressed against Anne’s. She felt a flicker of contentment as they sat there together, listening to one of Vane’s gang butcher “Show Me the Way” over on the stage.</p>
<p>Anne grinned to herself, and she knew even before she turned, that Max would be smiling too.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>